


One Last Night in Paradise

by mariothellama



Series: What the boys did next summer [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, discussion of coming out, having fun, homophobia in football, last night of holiday, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It is the last night of their magical island holiday and Marco arranges the most perfect romantic evening for his boyfriend and their two friends. There is romance, fun, maybe even a little bit of sex. But this special week has also made them think about the reality of real life waiting for them back home and the importance of friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night, this is for you because ... well ... because it's Aubinter and our beloved OTP.
> 
> This story is the third and last part of the boys' island holiday, which began with 'Four Boys go to an Island' and continued with 'Who Watches the Watcher'. It was never intended to be a series, but after Blue_Nights' amazing and/or evil challenge which led to 'Who Watches the Watcher', I had to give the boys one last night together. Auba's and Matze's holiday will continue in the next and final installment when Matze takes Auba home to see where he grew up.
> 
> I wanted to write something unashamedly fun and romantic for them. But this amazing week must also have made them think about how different life is back home. And hopefully this also adds another piece to the puzzle of why this 'not-foursome foursome' have become so important to each other.

It was their last night on the island, the last night of this magical holiday, completely isolated from the stresses and strains of their everyday lives, and Marco was making sure that everything would be perfect. A week ago he would have thought that he and Erik would have spent this last night together in private but, after everything that had happened between the four of them over the past week, they could no longer imagine doing that. And Auba and Matze had felt just the same when they asked them

And so Marco had made arrangements for the most perfect double-date night for a not-foursome foursome imaginable. Actually he would gladly swap all of this luxury just to be able to go on a simple date with Erik to the cinema, holding hands like any other couple. Erik felt just the same. But that was not an option for them and they knew that they were incredibly privileged and lucky to have what they did, even if it did sometimes feel like a gilded cage.

Matze and Auba had asked him what to wear for this special evening and had been slightly taken aback when the answer had been just shorts. But it all made sense when they saw what Marco had organised. He had booked a private beach just for them. Four tall elegant metal candleholders were sunk deep into the sand. Beautiful glass shades hung from them, each one filled with a lit scented candle and the soft candlelight twinkled in the dusk of evening and cast a gentle glow over the dinner table set up on the beach. The table was decorated with tropical flowers grown on the island and the air was rich with their opulent perfume.

Marco plucked a flower from one of the vases and tucked it behind Erik’s ear, leaving Erik torn between glaring at his boyfriend or grinning at this stupidly romantic gesture. He went for the grinning option as Marco’s happiness was infectious. Auba took a flower from the table and presented it to Matze with a bow and an exaggerated ‘cheri’. Matze didn’t care, almost drunk on the sheer romance of this evening. A candlelit dinner on their own beach, what could be more perfect!

And it was perfect. The feeling of the sand under their feet and between their toes, the warm evening air on their bare skin. Marco had ordered huge comfy seats big enough for two, so that they could sit next to their partners, enjoying a wonderful meal in a perfect setting, cuddled up close, leaning against each other, sun-warmed skin against sun-warmed skin.

Dinner was amazing. They had exotic fruit juices and champagne to drink, the champagne making Matze giggle as the bubbles went up his nose. And the food was no less special. Four courses. Nothing too heavy or too complicated. No fish though, even though this was an island paradise famous for its seafood, as Marco didn’t eat fish - well except for fish fingers and he wasn’t sure if their gourmet cook would be willing to provide those. So he had ordered a special salad to start, then a vegetable tian, then a stuffed chicken dish. All French inspired cuisine as he knew that Auba would love that.

And for dessert. Well Marco had indulged them, perhaps knowing exactly how this would end up. Three kinds of chocolate mousse, white, milk and dark chocolate, all rich and decadent. A selection of tropical fruit coulis. Delicate, perfectly crisp biscuits to dip in the mousses. And a range of fresh fruits. One platter per couple. And no cutlery. Matze and Auba raised a questioning eyebrow at Marco, who just shrugged. He dipped one of the exquisite biscuits in the pot of dark chocolate mousse and fed it to Erik, who had a look of pure bliss on his face as he nibbled at it, licking the crumbs from Marco’s fingers. And that was how it began. It wasn’t long before Erik was licking the mousse directly off Marco’s fingers or Matze smeared a large blob of the white chocolate mousse on Auba’s nose just to lick it off. They feed each other fruit, fingers and mouths sticky with the delicious juices. They kissed sweet and sticky with chocolate and fruit coulis, stickiness starting to drip down their bodies.

This was amazing: delicious and decadent; sexy but somehow innocent at the same time; playing with their food with childlike abandon but also enjoying the sheer sensuality of the experience. But above all they were having fun. That was the most important thing. Marco had pulled Erik onto his knee, feeding him fruit dipped in the delicious chocolate, kissing him between every morsel to taste his Erik like this. Auba was half-sitting on Matze’s lap, their bodies sticky and messy, feeding each other. When they were finally satisfied, they really were a very, very sticky mess indeed.

Marco smiled. ‘If I brought Nico back from a children’s party this messy, Yvonne would never let me take him out again. But here we can swim in the ocean to clean ourselves up. There is a shower on the beach for afterwards too.’

They walked to the water’s edge. This time it was Matze who was the first to simply step out of his shorts and run naked into the water, holding out his arms for Auba to join him. All four of them swam, played, and splashed each other, kissing standing waist deep in the water under the night sky. They sat in the smooth sand at the shore, enjoying the caress of the warm air on their skin, the sensation of the ocean washing over their lower limbs and the feeling of being entwined in their lovers’ arms.

Marco lay back, pulling Erik on top of him and they began to kiss passionately, Erik starting to move rhythmically on top of Marco, moaning slightly in his obvious arousal. Auba longed to kiss Matze here in this magical place too, but he wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would be OK with doing that in front of their friends, so he whispered the question softly in Matze’s ear. Matze’s only response was to pull him back onto the sand, smiling and laughing breathlessly, and kiss him until they were both dizzy and half hard. Eventually all four of them lay side by side, nestled into the sand, not wanting this night to end yet.

And then Marco told them that it didn’t have to.

‘We can sleep here on the beach if you want. Everything will be set up by the time we go back. There will be snacks and drinks. And I’ve had toothpaste and stuff brought down. The only thing is that you have to … erm … relieve yourselves in the shower to protect the environment. And there are turtles here too, so Matze won’t have to go hunting to find turtles to play with in the middle of the night and see things he maybe shouldn’t.’

Marco winked and Matze blushed faintly, remembering the night that he had accidentally watched Marco and Erik making love through the open verandah door and what that had led to. But Auba’s arm hugging him affectionately and the happy smiles on Marco and Erik’s faces told him that he had nothing to worry about.

Marco really had thought of everything. When they went back up the beach, a large waterbed had been set up on the sand, with big comfortable pillows and snuggly blankets to keep them warm in the cooler night air. One of the large candlesticks had been moved near the bed and glowed with fresh candles. And of course there were turtles to keep them company!

They showered quickly, drying themselves off with the fluffy towels that were laid out for them, before settling into the comfortable bed to cuddle. There was even more chocolate, hot chocolate with whipped cream this time, and the tiniest, cutest, most elegant little cakes and biscuits imaginable. Auba popped one into Matze’s mouth, smiling at the look of pure joy on his face. Marco had said that as their vice-captain he was empowered to set aside their diet plan for the last day of the holiday. They weren’t really sure that this was true, but nobody was going to argue with their vice-captain.

They sat for a long while, sipping their hot chocolate, wrapped in the warmth of their lovers’ arms and the blankets, looking out at the ocean and talking. Marco and Erik talked about their plans to marry after they retired, something they very rarely spoke about, even with their own families.

‘That would mean coming out?’ Matze queried. He and Auba had been together for less than a year, but of course they had talked about this and their fear of being outed against their will.

‘Yes,’ sighed Marco, ‘it won’t be quite as bad then. We might do it now if it was just us, we hate having to hide who we are and how we feel about each other. We’d be exposing our love to a lot of ugly hate, which would be horrible for us. And it would be a huge invasion of our privacy. Maybe we can deal with that? But what about our friends and family? I am too high-profile in particular, too many people are too invested in my life and my career. I couldn’t bear it if, for example, my niece or nephew were to be bullied because of Erik and me.’

They could hear the pain in Marco’s voice and just how much he hated the thought of anyone he loved having to suffer because of him and Erik and people’s ignorant prejudices.

‘And then there’s the club,’ he continued. ‘It would be selfish to come out just for us. I know that all our teammates would support us. And the board. And the trainer team. But it would be a constant distraction and that would affect all of us. And there would be trouble. Seriously, can you imagine what would happen if a Schalke fan abused me or Erik for being gay, even to the most homophobic of the Dortmund Ultras?

In Germany we could probably manage it. The German Football Association would support us. The other clubs wouldn’t tolerate it officially. But we all know how impossible it is to police the behaviour of the away fans. If we can’t stop them throwing fireworks at people, we certainly can’t stop homophobic abuse. And what really, really scares me shitless is some of the places we play in in Europe. That would get really nasty. I have absolutely no doubt of that. So UEFA would have to do something about it. And the truth is, and here I am being selfish, I don’t want to become the poster boy for the campaign for gay equality in European football. Even though I know we could maybe help others. I just want to play and live my life with Erik.

If we get outed that’s different. That’s not us taking a stance and we’re doing everything we can to avoid it. And we’ve already made the decision that if somewhere like the _Bild_ newspaper actually has proof, then we’re not going to fight it and deny it. That would be wrong. That would be denying who we are and our love for each other.’

Throughout this long speech Marco had clutched tightly onto Erik, who was sitting between his legs and kept stroking Marco’s arms in encouragement and support. This was something that the two of them had obviously thought long and hard about. It was the risk they lived with every day to be together.

Matze had been listening very intently to Marco because he saw with a terrible clarity that this was now the reality of his and Auba’s life. Suddenly the island paradise didn’t seem quite so beautiful, the realisation as to why Marco had put just so much care into choosing somewhere where they would be safe and secure really sinking in.

Matze made a decision, although he had no idea where he took his bravery from.

‘Auba and I haven’t talked about it was much as you have, but I think that we feel the same about not coming out until we retire. But …’ and here Matze had to stop for a deep breath, ‘if you get outed against your will, I’d want to talk to Auba about standing by you, about not leaving you to face it on your own.’

Auba gave Matze a reassuring squeeze, ‘Of course that’s what we’d do, if you want it.’

Erik was moved almost to tears, ‘And we’d do the same if it was the two of you. It would be different then.’

Marco was more cautious. ‘It would almost certainly end your international career, Auba.’

Auba shrugged. ‘I know. I’ve always known I was taking that risk. But some things are more important. And anyway, I’m never exactly going to win the World Cup playing for Gabon, am I?’

Erik and Matze hugged each other tightly, as did Marco and Auba.

‘Thanks bro,’ muttered Marco in a voice thick with emotion.

‘No problem bro. You didn’t think that I ever would leave my bro alone to face something like that. All that bro shit actually means something, you know.’

And then they got ready for bed, settling down for the night. Erik and Matze were lying in the middle of the bed, their backs towards each other, cuddled up in their respective boyfriend’s arms.

Marco woke up a few hours later, feeling confused and disorientated. He could hear that Auba and Matze were awake, making small, strange sounds.

Then Erik giggled and he heard him say, ‘Oh good, he’s finally awake.’

It was only then that he realised what had woken him. Erik was rock hard and poking the wet tip of his cock against Marco’s groin. Then it dawned on him that Auba and Matze were probably in the same state and grinding against each other to take some of the pressure off.

Erik snickered. ‘I had almost given up waiting for you and was about to take this in hand myself.’

Marco lifted his head to speak to his friend. ‘Auba, what do you think? Shall we put these cheeky boyfriends of ours out of their misery?’

‘Pleeeeease,’ groaned Matze.

Erik and Matze shifted along the water bed, lying back to back so that their shoulders and buttocks were pressed together. Marco grinned at his bro before they both slid down their lovers’ bodies. There was no teasing or finesse tonight. Marco just swallowed Erik’s throbbing, pulsing cock as deeply as he could, using his hand to support and enclose its base. Erik cried out as he felt himself suddenly encased in the delicious wet warmth of Marco’s mouth. Marco chuckled in his throat as he heard Matze let out a similar cry, the laughter sending vibrations through Erik’s cock and making him moan. Erik’s hand was entangled in Marco’s hair and his leg was thrust back to give Marco maximum access, probably entwined with Matze’s leg behind him.

Marco put all his energy and expertise into blowing Erik as hard and as thoroughly as possible. His tongue swirled round the sensitive head of Erik’s cock, exploring and stimulating every patch of the nerve ending rich skin. He stiffened his tongue to massage Erik’s length before using his mouth to set up a steady rhythm to get Erik off as quickly as possible. The pressure of his mouth was rhythmically pushing Erik back against Matze’s body. It didn’t take too long before he heard Erik start to make a succession of high-pitched ‘oooooh’ sounds and begin to pant. Erik came hard, calling out Marco’s name. Matze followed him not long after. He felt how Erik and Matze relaxed against each other, their backs supporting each other’s weight in the relaxed aftermaths of their orgasms.

Marco propped himself up on his elbow, looking over Erik and Matze to exchange smug grins with Auba.

‘Um … when you two are quite ready, we could do with a helping hand here, ’Auba complained after a minute or two.

Both Erik and Matze laughed, pulling their boyfriends close, taking their equally aching and needy cocks in their hands and stroking them. This was bliss for Marco. He knew he wouldn’t last long - he didn’t need to - so he just relaxed and gave himself up to the gorgeous sensation of Erik’s strong, skilled hand on him. Erik knew his needs so well by now, knew exactly where and how he needed and wanted to be touched, what would bring him to his climax as quickly and easily as possible.

The four of them were lying so close together that Marco could hear the ragged sound of Auba’s breathing as Matze brought him to his own orgasm and the strangled noises Auba made when he came. He couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything more than this sexually from their unusual not-foursome foursome, but this was perfect. He had everything he had ever wanted in a partner with Erik, the best bro in the world in Auba and an unexpected new kind of bro in Matze. And the four of them together – with their love, friendship and support, as well as their unique understanding of each other’s lives – were strong enough to withstand anything the world could throw at them.

They snuggled together, each holding their partners close under the blankets, and watched the sun come up on the day they had to return home, back to normal life but with renewed strength and motivation to face the challenges ahead.

‘So same place next year then?’ Marco asked.

‘You bet!’ said his three companions in complete unison.


End file.
